virgo_6fandomcom-20200213-history
The Rin Empire
Category:'Big Three' Category:Rin Race Category:Angel Spawn Category:Ceiling Faction Category:Expansionist Faction Category:Article stubs Category:Virgo 6 The Rin Empire is by far the largest faction in modern history (and has been for some time). They are a diverse, and rather chaotic, Hegemony of factions, races, and entire mini-Empires that have all been absorbed or joined the Empire and it's God Emperor. The Rin have long built their economy, military, and basic government on two basic phrases: Expand or Die and Triumph or Death. This attituid they take to every battlefield, diplomatic meeting, and research. They can be described as a 'noble' species, but one that is not afraid to adopt draconian tactics to further their own goals. The Empire has a attitude of 'could care less' about most of the universe and it's smaller factions instead it seeks to expand into every planet, every system, and every galaxy to spread a clear message of: Prosperity, Conformity, and Security across the known universe. The Rin, as can be expected, are a vast collection of smaller states absorbed by the Empire usually being ruled by their own 'local methods' with mere Imperial oversight watching over them all. A vast region of space has been turned into the 'Core Worlds', long time members of the Empire who have all been turned into what the Rin sought on their own home world, Domus, eons ago: Worlds of peace and plenty for it's citizens. Usually on these worlds citizens live lives of luxury and plenty with a 'democratic' way of life. The Border worlds are different and usually are still ruled by aristocracies of sorts. Usually the Rin stay out of their business as long as they pay their Tithes (Taxes) to The State. Although if the people overthrow a monarch or it's aristocracy The State will usually act like they hated said monarch or always wanted them gone, rarely trying to stop the will of the people. The Empire is ruled by multiple bureaucracies and government functions, the main being: The Praetorate, The Senatum, and The Adepta. Each are overseen by multiple 'Thronus' or Imperial agencies that act in the Emperor's name. Agencies such as: The intercessoriat, The Commissariat, and other shadowy organizations. At the head of all of this is the God Emperor, Divine Ruler of Domus, Lord of the Segementum Ultima, Ultimate Judge of The Empire, and Grand Overseer of The Senatum. He is a neigh immortal being (current one) who rules form his massive throne within the 'Grand Palace of Unity' or simply the Imperial Palace or Domus Aurea Imperia. He sits upon a massive throne full of life supporting mechanics, which keep him alive far beyond his years, and a working cyrus crystal device which physically connects him to the vastness of his Empire and from which he can broad cast messages across entire galaxies. History Archaic Age: It is said by ancient legends, Sooth Sayers, and the Oracles themselves that the Rin as a people descend from the Angels being the favored of all of their children. They acted as 'lap dogs' during this age being the overseers, diplomats, and favorite servants of their masters. Their home world Domus was a massive genetic factory from which every single Rin originated and a massive population of care takers (Eventually fused into main blood Rin long before the Empire). It soon became a semi-barren world with vast deserts and industrial factories, cities, and ship yards stretching across it's surface.